Clintasha babysitting!
by KatieFoxBlack
Summary: Clint and Natasha come across a two-year-old girl who's lost her parents in the crowd at a movie Premiere. No longer a one-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey. After seeing Avengers: Endgame, I need something funny and uplifting. So here ya go!  
Disclaimer: I own none of this except for Carly, all credit goes to Marvel Comics.**

"That was great!" Natasha exclaimed, flicking a lock of red hair over her shoulder. "Who knew Tony Stark could direct movies?" She threw the last of the buttery popcorn into her mouth and chucked the bag in the garbage. The Avengers were at the first ever Stark-directed movie premier.

"Yeah, it wasn't as horrible as I expected." Steve agreed.

"Hey!" Tony gasped, mock offended. coming up behind Her and Clint. "I'll have you know that was quality stuff!" Steve rolled his eyes.

"We're going to lunch. Nat, Clint, you want to come?"

"Nah, we're okay, right Tasha?" Clint replied.

"Yeah, we're good." Natasha agreed.

"Alright then, come one Thor," Bruce told the god, pulling him out the large double doors.

"We'll see you tonight, and don't forget Clint, you're on Popcorn duty for Avengers movie night." Tony told him.

"Alright, Alright. I know I'm always on popcorn duty, I make the best Popcorn! And Pancakes, and waffles, and Pizza.." Clint ticked them off with his fingers.

"Alright Mr. Star chef," Natasha smiled and pulled her boyfriend away from the group. "I want more soda."

They were almost at the snack bar when Natasha perked up, she heard crying.

"What?" Asked Clint. "I'm deaf, you have to let me in on these things."

Clint followed her gaze to the other side of the store, where a little girl was crying on a bench. Natasha was there in a flash, Clint hot on her heels.

Whatever mother instincts Natasha had buried deep inside her sprang to life as she began to comfort the girl.

"Honey, what's your name?" She asked.

"C-Carly.." The girl choked through sobs.

"Carly? Okay Carly, how old are you?"

"2," She replied, still upset.

"Alright, honey, what's wrong?"

Clint was just kind of staring, amazed. Natasha, Natasha Romanoff, Raised in the red room, russia, who had no experience with kids other than Tony's daughter Morgan, was acting like a mother. if it had just been Clint, he would have just stared, not knowing what to do.

"How the hell are you doing that?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"_Clint!"_ She hissed. "_Language_!"

"Sorry."

"Honey, you need to tell me what's wrong so I can help," Natasha stated softly.

"M-my m-m-mummy and d-daddy I-I c-can't f-find them!" Carly-the-two-year-old sobbed.

"Do you know their names?"

Carly shook her head.

Natasha nodded, stood up and looked back at Clint.

"Well what do we do? We can't just LEAVE her here!"

"No, you're right."

Natasha bent down again.

"Do you know your last name?" She asked. Carly nodded.

"I-Ivanov."

"Ivanov.." Natasha repeated. "I know who her parents are. her mother, Alicya, was a friend of mine in the red room. I was a coward, she, she was daring. she ran away. I don't know how, but she left me a note, saying she hoped to see me again. I was about nine."

Natasha took the girl's hand and led her around the theatre, looking for the brown-haired blue-eyed girl she knew. she eventually found her, she was just talking to someone.

Natasha came up and cleared her throat.

Alicya turned.

"Natalia!" She smiled. "Who knew I'd find you _here_, at a movie premiere of all places! After I ran.."

"You mean after you _abandoned_ me. anyway, I'm friends with the director, you may have heard of him, name's Tony Stark? Oh, and I have something of yours." Natasha showed her the girl.

"Oh! You found my daughter, Carly." Alicya frowned slightly.

"Yes, I did. she couldn't find you, Alicya. You seem to like abandoning things that you say you care about. anyway, here you are."

Alicya had an unreadable expression on her face. She looked happy and slightly relived, but she also looked disgusted at the little girl and slightly annoyed.

"You left her there on purpose!" Natasha accused. Alicya looked taken aback.

"That is a very serious accusation, Natalia!"

"Then why did you leave her on a bench, crying, come to the opposite end of the theatre and not even TRY to look for her?! Without Clint and I, she would've starved to death!"

"Fine, you're right. I never wanted kids! I've been trying to get rid of her for a while now! I'd prefer to use my money for me, and have time with my husband! this was going to work if YOU hadn't come along. anyway, let's go, Carly." She reached for the girl but Natasha stood in front.

"So you're going to take her home, just to leave her in a park or something?! No way, She's coming with me."

"Fine, take her. See if I care." Natasha smiled in victory, and she and Clint made their way out of the building, stopping only for Natasha to yell over her shoulder,

"And I'm calling child services!" and they went to the grocery store for popcorn stuff.

"Why aren't mummy and Daddy here?" Carly asked, still being held in Natasha's arms.

"Mummy and Daddy were bad people, so you can't stay with them any more. but Clint and I are good people, so you can stay with us."

Carly lit up at the idea.

On the way home, Natasha noticed they were being trailed by a limo. She knocked on the window and Tony rolled it down.

"I was on my way there anyway, You need a ride?"

Before Natasha could say no, Clint fumbled into the car.

"I was tired anyway."

"For lord's sake Clint, you're the second best assassin at S.H.I.E.L.D, and you're too tired to walk the three blocks back to Stark towers?" He shrugged

"So what about you, Ms. Romanoff? Care to join us?" Tony asked. Natasha rolled her eyes but got in anyway. Tony smiled at her, and than noticed the girl in her arms.

"HOLY CRAP NAT! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING YOUR SECRET CHILD FROM ME? HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING THINGS IN MY BUILDING?!"

Carly laughed at Stark's hysterics, as did Clint, while Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You idiot, an old friend of mine was neglecting her daughter, trying to leave her at YOUR premiere. we're going to take care of her."

"Ooooohh. How was I supposed to know that? and anyway, Morgan'll be glad to have a friend. Mamma Nat, I like that. has a nice ring to it." Natasha hit him on the arm.

"Just drive."

***  
Back at the tower, all was normal, Steve was putting the groceries away while Thor was plucking them right back out, and eating the contents.

"Thor, will you STOP THAT?!" Asked Steve.

"Ah, Captain, as my dear friend, I apologize, but also, no."

Steve groaned as Thor crunched on a Pop Tart.

"The God of Hammers giving you trouble, Captain?" Tony asked, leading Carly, Natasha and Clint through the door.

"Oh, no not really, it's just that he won't stop eating." His eyes settled on Carly.

"Is this the spawn of friend Hawk and Spider?" Thor boomed.

"No, not really, Big guy. let's wait for Dr. Banner and Pepper and Carol and Wanda and Hope and everyone to explain." Clint told him.

Sure enough, as if on cue, Pepper, Wanda, Bruce, Morgan, Carol, Scott and Vision filed in, vision in his human getup.

"Who's the little tyke, Nat?" Carol asked, just as Steve set down a pizza on the table and everyone settled in front of the television.

"So, at the premiere, we found an old friend of mine..." Natasha recounted the story, as Morgan and Carly played together on the floor.

"Wow, so you're jumping into parenting?" Asked Wanda.

"Oh please, we have the Avengers! It's not like we're doing it alone." Natasha replied.

"Parenting is a heroic act, done properly," A voice in the back said. everyone turned to see Fury.

"Glad you approve, Director," Natasha smiled.

"Oh, I didn't say I approve, Natasha, but when's the last time you listened to when I said weather I did or didn't approve?"

"Probably...Never."

Fury chuckled.

"Well, what are we watching?" He asked. The others murmured their agreement.

"Well, I can't exactly out on anything too violent," Clint Spoke up, motioning to the two toddlers.

"HARRY POTTER IT IS!" Clint, Scott, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Vision chorused. while Carol, Natasha, Wanda, Hope and Pepper rolled their eyes.

Clint put it in the DVD and the friends settled down for a nice movie night.

**So there you have it, Avengers Lovers! As always, be nice, have fun, and be geeks!  
P.S. If you go to ENDGAME make sure you bring tissues.**

**-KatieFoxBlack**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO SORRY I haven't uploaded in forever! It's been crazy lately and I've been away, and I couldn't upload from where I was. Anyway, everything's been hectic. So I tried to make this long to make up for it. **

**Hope you like it!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS AS MUCH AS I'D LOVE TO, THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO MARVEL COMICS.**

**(Except for Carly, Liyah who you'll meet in this chapter and Abby who you'll also meet in this chapter.)**

Clintasha parenting.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!"

Natasha rolled over to face her four year old daughter, who would now be starting kindergarten with Morgan Stark.

"Yeah Car?" She asked.

"I have to get ready! Today's school!"

"What's up?" Clint asked, just waking up.

"DADDY! Were you not listening?! Today's school!"

Clint nodded, still almost asleep.

Natasha put her finger to her lips, and carly fell silent. She then pointed to Clint's head, and Carly understood.

Carly took the water on Clint's bedside table and dumped it on her dad's head.

"AUGH!"

Clint sat right up.

Natasha and Carly fell into hysterics.

Clint grinned and started tickling Carly, who began to kick and squeal.

Natasha smiled at the family she had created, playing happily together.

Just a year ago, Carly had been a three year old girl left at a movie theatre, by her red-room-runaway mother.

Now, she barely remembered that awful woman, and now knew only Natasha and Clint, the two most caring people on the planet.

"Alright, alright Clint!" Laughed Nat, as she pulled carly away from Clint. "Get out, the girls have to change."

Whie Natasha put her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform in a gym bag and then put on a red shirt and black jeans, Carly went through everything she was excited about.

"And Morgan an' me are gonna be partaners for everything…"

"_Partners_ love," Natasha corrected distractedly.

"Don' interrupt me Mommy. An' I hope we learn about bugs an stuff, do you think we'll learn russian?"

Natasha laughed. She enjoyed that her daughter took an interest in her background.

Carly's mother had been raised in the red room alongside Natasha, but she ran away when they were teenagers, leaving her to face the horrors alone. That gave Carly a Russian-American background, even not being blood-related to Natasha.

"Probably not, sweetheart. But I can always teach you some if you want."

Carly's hazel eyes grew big.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Carly laughed and hugged her mom. Well, as much as she could, since she WAS only four.

Carly and Natasha entered the kitchen of Stark Towers. Carly was wearing marled sweatpants and a purple t-shirt, while Natasha had a black sweatshirt over a red tank top and black jeans.

Natasha joined Pepper in the Kitchen with the paper.

Alicya Ivanov had broken out of prison a few weeks ago, and Natasha wasn't about to let Carly's evil Biological mother hurt her. She'd been looking for updates ever since. Carly hopped up beside Morgan on a chair, who was wearing blue leggings and a pink sweatshirt.

"How's life?" Natasha asked pepper as she grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Not bad, you?" Pepper replied.

"Pretty good, actually." Nat smiled.

"Hey girls, what poptarts do you want?" Pepper asked.

"Strawberry!" Both girls replied.

"Strawberry it is," Mumbled Natasha, pulling out the box, and setting it on the table.

While they chitchatted, Tony and Clint entered the kitchen.

"Hi Daddies," Pepper teased.

"Good morning beautifal," Tony smirked, and pecked pepper on the lips.

Natasha made a gag symbol at Morgan and Carly who giggled.

Clint kissed Natasha on the cheek and sipped his coffee.

"What's new with the paper?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Not much. Who's car are we taking?" Asked Natasha.

"Mine of course!" Tony smiled. "We need to arrive in style!"

"As long as it's not a limo."

"Of course not Agent Romanoff, a sports car."

Natasha rolled her eyes at pepper, who snorted.

"You ready to go girls?" Clint asked.

"YEAH!" They both screamed, and raced to get their bags.

Pepper handed them each a lunchbag.

"Tony, check if they have all their stuff," She demanded.

"What's _all their stuff_?"

"Change of clothes, luchbag, waterbottle, and indoor shoes. The clothes and indoor shoes will stay at school, but the waterbottle and lunchbag come home."

Tony looked in both bags.

"Yup."

"Let's go!" Cheered Clint.

They all piled into tony's red sports car, witch drove itself to the school.

They went in to meet the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Miss Jonathan," The woman introduced. "You can call me Liyah."

Natasha smiled at the woman. She was really young, long, blond hair and in converse, with nice jeans and a white blouse, similar to Pepper's.

Pepper, Nat, Clint and Tony each shook the teacher's hand.

"I'm Tony, here is My daughter, Morgan Stark, and my goddaughter, Carly Barton. They're very stubborn, might be a handfull," He whispered that last part. She laughed.

"I'm sure they're great. And you'd be Morgan's mum?" She asked Pepper.

"That's me. The REAL parent. Pepper Potts." She shook Miss Jonathan's hand.

"And you'd be Carly's parents," She turned to Clint and Natasha.

"Yep. I'm Natasha, and this is Clint," She introduced.

"Great. Now, drop off time is 8:45, and Pick Up is 3:15. If they can't make it on time for any reason, you can call the office and they'll tell me, so I don't worry. You can come pick them up for lunch, if so, then write me a note, and I'll tell the office. They can wait there. I need you to fill out these forms, it's mostly doctor's numbers and emergency numbers in case the parents can't make a call."

Natasha and Pepper filled out the forms.

Natasha made Pepper or Tony the second emergency contact incase Nat or Clint couldn't pick up, and made Wanda the third.

Pepper made Natasha or Clint the second emergency contact incae she or Tony could pick up, and Jane Foster-who she'd developed a close friendship with-the third.

They handed back the forms.

"Great! You are free to go, unless you want to stay until the bell rings."

"Just to warn you," Clint said. "Nat's sister and my brother could both come asking pick Carly up, but under no circumstances should she go with either of them. I know that sounds suspicious, but please don't. My brother hates me and could possibly do something, and vice versa with Nat's sister, so even if one of us calls, please don't give her to either of them."

It was smart to call Alicya Natasha's sister, beacause it would take a while to explain that they used to be friends, and now weren't, and they went to a training facillity together until they were twelve and Alicya ran away.

"Of course Mr. Barton," She assured. "We would never give your child to someone who's not on the appropriate list."

"Thank you," Natasha sighed, and glanced back down at the list.

**Appropriate pick up people.**

Natasha Romanoff/Clint Barton

Tony Stark/Pepper Potts

Steve Rogers

Jane Foster

Bruce Banner

Abigail Barton

Maria Hill

*UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD CARLY BE GIVEN TO ALICYA ROMANOFF OR BARNEY BARTON*

The only reason that Clint's sister had been put at the second-to-bottom was because she lived a while away, and because her work was interfering a lot.

Abby wasn't a dignified S.H.I.E.L.D agent anymore, she was an actress, but she would always come back if they needed her, and would certainly always help if Clint or Nat needed her.

"Bye sweetheart!" Natasha said to Carly, bending down and hugging her Clint kissed her forehead.

"Have fun."

"I will Daddy! Bye Mommy!"

Natasha was sad to leave Carly, but knew she'd be back soon.

But before they could leave, a flustered young woman came running up to the fence, panting.

"Long way from the car!" She panted, putting a hand on her chest.

Her long brown hair flowed behind her, with leggings and a large sweatshirt.

"Abby?" Asked Clint.

"Where's Carly and Morgan?!" She asked exasperatedly, as two little girls came running up.

She laughed.

"Aunt Abby!" Carly laughed, and Abby bent down to hug the two girls.

"I heard it was your first day, so I had to see you guys!" She smiled. "I have something for both of you!

She pulled two invisible ink pens.

"Now you can write notes and only you two can read it! You write, but you can't see it. So you push this button here and this light comes out, and then you can read it! But don't use it on schoolork, you'd get in trouble and your moms would both kill me."

The two girls laughed and hugged her again.

"Will you be here when we get home?"

"Of course! I'm staying for a while!" she smiled, but Clint could see the worry.

"You're what?" Tony growled, but he was ingnored.

Of course, the two four year old's couldn't, so they just said goodbye and ran into Class.

"Abby!" Laughed Pepper and Natasha, hugging the younger girl.

"Hi!" She laughed.

"What a grand entrance!" Tony sneered playfully.

"Only the best."

She hugged Tony and moved on to Clint.

"What a surprise!" He laughed.

"Yeah! I thought I would come stay and-oh my god Clint!" she moaned, burrying her face in his neck.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"I'm on the run from Barney," She began. "He found out where I was staying in LA during the filming of _The Pizza Guy_, the new show? And he came after me last week, just broke in while I was watching TV. I fought him off and got away. I think he's working with Ivanov. Anyway, I hid and Called 'Ria, and she picked me up."

"So fury knows you're here then?" Clint asked.

Abby nodded.

"But he can't know I'm here. I called my agent and said I was vacationing for a while, so I won't have to do any work. If Barney's working with Alicya, then they're coming after one thing…"

"Carly," Natasha echoed.

Abby nodded.

"So that's why you came?" Clint asked.

She nodded gravely.

"I'm not going to stay at the towers too long, I'll move around. I'm used to that."

Abby, Barney and Clint had been orphaned at an early age, and after bouncing around in foster care, ended up working for the circus. Clint discovered the circus swindled money out of the customers, and intended to tell the poilce, but they beat him and left him for dead before he could.

That Left Abby, a little nine year old trapieze artist and knife thrower at the time, in the cruel hands of the 'circus.'

Their 'training' broke the little girl, and she became a ruthless killer and crook, and after she left the circus, became a freelance agent, bouncing around from place to place, not staying in one spat of more than four days at most.

Although, after she got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, Clint and Natasha tracked her down and got her back to S.H.I.E.L.D, and she got back to her brother, she told S.H.I.E.L.D all about who she'd work for, in exchange for getting her back on her feet. She was offered a job, witch she took, but resigned after a while and went on to go into acting, but she agreed to come back if they needed her.

"No, stay. It'll take a whole lot of brains to break in, and even then, it's inhabited by the avengers, their badass girlfriends slash wives slash-fiancees, and the scarlet witch. Plus you." Tony reasoned.

"But if they do manage to get through that-"

"*Cough* IF *cough*"

"Carly and Morgan live there."

"Then, if we sense them, we'll take Carly and Morgan to S.H.I.E.L.D or the base or SOMETHING." Clint said.

Abby nodded.

"I'm still worried."

"It'll be fine," Pepper assured. "Plus, how's a man and a woman on the run gonna get from LA to new york?!"

Abby laughed but she still wasn't completely convinced.

**So? How was it?! I wrote it in the car so I couldn't get spell check, so if there are any spelling errors please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! If you like this PLEASE go read my LOST fanfic, I hope you'll like it! Also, I'm writing this on the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL and I PASSED!**

Clintasha Parenting

Chapter 3

Natasha found that without the hectic Carly and Morgan, her life was extremely dull. Luckily, she had Abby, Wanda and Maria to hang out with.

"Come ONNNNNNNN Nat!" Abby begged. "Let's go to the MALL!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Wanda. "Girls day!"

She smiled at the younger girls.

"Fine, fine."

"Yes!" Abby pumped her fist into the air. "MARIAAAAA!"

The agent popped her head in.

"what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Visiting," Abby shrugged. "And, we're going to the mall, you want to come?"

The woman cracked a smile.

"Why not?"

When they got to the mall, the first thing they did was the food court.

"What do you guys want?" Nat asked, looking around.

"A&W!" Cheered Maria and Wanda while Abby cheered,

"Subway!"

"Subway?" Asked Maria.

"Hey, when you're on the run, you spend a lot of time at quick places like Subway," She reminded them.

"I guess," Nat shrugged.

"Hi, are you Black Widow?" Someone asked. They turned. It was a group of girls.

"Yeah," She told them.

"Can we have an autograph?" The first girl asked.

"...Sure?" Nat replied, coming out as more of a question. she took the sweatshirt she was holding out and signed it.

"Cool! thanks!" She squealed, and they scampered off.

"Well that went well," Wanda remarked. "What about Scarlet Witch, huh? Or Agent Hill? Or Abby?"

Abby rolled her eyes.

Natasha laughed and surveyed the room, but felt the familiar feeling of prickling on the back of her neck.

"...Nat?" Asked Abby. Natasha made the faintest movement with her head to signal Abby to look over her shoulder. Abby's eyee reverted to behind Natasha, and there were a group of men, one of which she found very familiar.

"Guys..." She said in a low voice, her hand resting on a knife inside her pocket. "We have company."

They made the first move, the crack of a gunshot startling everyone.

"Maria, get mall security, tell them to lead everyone into a basement. Wanda, go with her and help protect them with your...uh..._magic._ and Abby, you're with me. let's go kick some ass."

Abby grinned ear to ear and threw the first knife in their direction.

The two ran into the mix of men. There were four. And one woman.

"Alicya," Growled Natasha.

"Why hello, Natalia," Sneered Alicya.

"Stay away from my daughter," Natasha replied.

"Of course. Why would I hurt her?" Laughed Alicya Maniacally.

"Why do you think?"

Abby hulred another knife, but Alicya caught it just before it impaled her between the eyes.

"What?" She then ducked when a punch came at her head, and came back with kicking the guy in the stomach, then flipped him over.

But Abby was thrown back by a force she hadn't seen coming.

"ABBY!" Yelped Natasha, who was occupied with Alicya.

"Get off!" She groaned into the face of her older brother, Bernard 'Barney' Barton.

"Where is he?" He demanded. "Where's Clint?"

"If you're waiting for me to talk, I hope you brought something to eat, because it's going to be a LONG time!" She spat with a smirk.

Nat knocked Alicya back, knocking her out.

Mall security came soon after that, and Barney made a break for it, but they could be less concerned about that.

They collected the criminals and the four girls left the mall.

When they returned to Stark towers, Carly and Morgan had returned home.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Brothers and old friends," Abby sighed tiredly and collapsed on the couch, in the mood for some rest.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Aunt Abby!" cheered Morgan.

"Daddy was worried," Carly snickered. "He was almost crying,"

Clint put a hand over his daughters mouth and lifted her up.

"You want to get some pizza, Car?"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Carly, forgetting about her tattling.

"What if Barney shows up again?" Asked Wanda. "Or Ivanov?"

"I don't know," Natasha said, staring off into the distance.

"What do we do?" Asked Maria, and the girls turned to Nat. Her face hardened.

"We avenge."

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how was it? sorry it was so short I had legit no ideas. I'll try to make it longer next time, and please review and give me idea! And please read my new LOST story, If they lived. It's about Shannon and Boone. Love you all!**

**-KatieFoxBlack**


End file.
